No Need For Loneliness: An Adventure of A Lifetime
by Anime-Fan 2011
Summary: Naruto discovers that he has a grandfather, and goes to live with him at his Shrine.  He learns of a legend of the Shrine and releases a sleeping demon.  How will his life change from here on out?  Pairing: Naruto/Ryoko/other Tenchi girls only.


_I got another story request, this time from tymes24. I know this is going to be one I'm going to love writing since my all time favorite anime is going to be put in._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Tenchi Muyo._

~oOo~

**Chapter One**

~oOo~

We find thirteen year old Naruto Uzumaki walking through the streets of Konoha. He was meeting his team for his first mission since he became a ninja yesterday.

"Alright, my first mission of being a ninja! I can't wait to get out there and kick some ass!"

He wasn't watching where he was going and bumped into someone. "Oops, sorry about that."

"No, that's quite alright. No harm down, young one." It was an old man who looked to be in his late 60s early 70s. Although he looked well fit for his old age. He then studied Naruto's features with a serious face. Naruto became nervous under the old man's gaze, then it went away as the old man smiled. "I have a feeling we'll be meeting again soon. Have a good day young one."

The old man walked off, leaving Naruto in his thoughts confused. "That was weird. Well, better get going before Sakura chews my ass out."

It took a few minutes, but Naruto finally found the small bridge that his team was to meet. Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno turned their gaze to Naruto.

"What took you so long Naruto?" asked Sakura a bit irritated.

"Well, I ran into an old man earlier and," He didn't get to finish as Sakura interrupted him.

"Don't start making excuses like Kakashi-sensei."

"But it's true! I really did run into an old man!" Naruto said trying to assure her. Sasuke looked indifferent.

"Yeah, whatever Naruto," Sakura said turning away from him.

Thirty minutes had passed and Kakashi still had yet to show up. However, someone did show up, but it wasn't someone they'd been expecting. An ANBU puffed up in front of Naruto.

"Naruto Uzumaki, I am to escort you to the Hokage's office immediately."

"Um, any reason why?" Naruto asked confused and nervous. He didn't remember doing any pranks, so why would the Hokage want him in his office?

"Don't question, just come," said the ANBU a bit harshly. He put hand on his shoulder and they shunshined in a whirl of leafs. Sakura and Sasuke looked somewhat confused as they watched they disappear.

~oOo~

The ANBU and Naruto appeared in the Hokage's office. The Hokage was apparently in a meeting with someone. "Ah, Naruto, so glad you could join us."

The ANBU's duty was done so he left the room. Naruto noticed the person Sarutobi was talking to and was surprised that it was the old man that he ran into earlier.

"Naruto, this man has requested a meeting with us. His name is Katsuhiko Masaki," Sarutobi said.

"I told you we would meet again soon, young one," Katsuhiko said with a smile.

"Um, what am I here for anyway? What's this meeting about?" Naruto asked the Hokage.

"I'm afraid even I don't know. This gentleman wanted to wait until you arrived."

Katsuhiko cleared his throat before speaking. "You all know who your Fourth Hokage was, correct?"

"Yeah, he was the greatest ninja this village had," Naruto said.

"Well, he was much more than that. Lord Hokage, it comes to my understanding that he was married, correct?"

The Hokage nodded his head, but said nothing else. Katsuhiko noticed this and frowned then he continued, "Naruto, your mother was named Kushina Uzumaki. She was married to the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze."

Naruto's eyes widened in pure shock. Sarutobi shot up out of his chair and yelled, "How do you know that? You aren't even apart of this village, so how could you possibly know that?"

"Because I am Kushina's father, which makes Naruto here, my grandson."

Both their eyes widened; Naruto's even more if they could.

"How is that possible? Kushina never mentioned…" the Hokage started, but Katsuhiko interrupted him.

"I told her not to. I even changed her last name to Uzumaki to hide her from enemies I had in my youth. Not even Minato knew of my existence, but Kushina would sneak out of the village to see me and she would tell me about him and the village; how wonderful the village was. When she was pregnant with Naruto she would send letters saying how she was doing. Then, after the Kyuubi Attack she stopped writing. Four years after the attack I noticed that she stopped writing. I figured she was too busy with her ninja career, so I planned to stop by and surprise her. I searched the entire village and couldn't find a trace of her or Minato. Then I see a boy that resembled Minato from my daughter's descriptions being chased by a mob of villagers."

Sarutobi grimaced as he remembered all of Naruto's assassination attempts.

"If you knew about all that, then why didn't you help me sooner?" Naruto shouted angrily; tears running down his face.

"I have been helping you. You remember all those times the villagers would try to hurt you, and when you closed you eyes they were suddenly injured? That was me protecting you all those times. Of course, there were two ANBU that would lift a finger to help you. I believe one had a mask of a dog, and the other was a weasel if I can recall."

The Hokage knew that the dog mask was Kakashi, but he was a bit surprised that Itachi helped Naruto.

"Also, when you got your apartment I was the one who put those baskets of fruit in front of your door so you could eat something healthy. So you see, I've been there to help you any way I could. I waited until you were a Shinobi to come and take you home with me." Katsuhiko turned to the Hokage. "I'll be taking Naruto with me to live in the Masaki Shrine that is not far from the village, Lord Hokage."

Sarutobi sighed. "Yes, that probably would be best. It would give him the time to be with family he has left. When his team arrives I'll tell them until Naruto is settled in with you they won't be taking any missions."

~oOo~

After Naruto packed all that he needed-which wasn't all that much-he and Katsuhiko left the village through the village gates and headed east into the forest.

After walking ten miles, they came across a dango shack and decided to stop and get a bite to eat.

"So gramps, what's the shrine like anyway?" Naruto asked as he ate a piece of dango.

Katsuhiko chuckled. "Already calling me your grandfather eh?"

"Well, you are my grandpa aren't you? So it's only natural that I do," the blonde said with his mouth full.

"Well, you are correct. To start off, the shrine has been in the family form many generations. There is even a legend about it that dates back 700 years."

"Really, what is the legend?"

"A demon came here from the sky; with enormous power,"

"A demon? You mean like the demon fox?" Naruto asked.

"The Kyuubi was here way before this demon. The demon I'm speaking of, I suspect, was from a distant land or maybe wasn't even of this world. Anyway, the demon attacked villages, burned everything, and our people suffered greatly because of its evil powers. One day, a ship like a dragon appeared from the sky. On its back rode a mighty samurai. He fought the demon with a sword with great spiritual powers. Now the demon sleeps within a cave; held prisoner near the Shrine. The sword lay planted in the ground watches over the demon."

Naruto was interested in this legend greatly. "Who was the samurai?"

"His name was Yosho; your ancestor, Naruto."

His eyes bugged out as he heard this. "You can't be serious! I'm related to that guy?"

Katsuhiko chuckled at Naruto's reaction. "Before you get too excited, how do you know if I'm telling you the truth or not?"

Naruto face faulted. "You mean you were just pulling my leg?"

The old man burst out laughing. "No my boy, the story is very much true. I just wanted to see if you believed me or not."

"Geez gramps don't do that!" Naruto said disgruntled as he finished his dango. Katsuhiko laughed even harder.

~oOo~

After walking a few more miles, and then up a set of two story stairs, they finally made it to the Shrine. Katsuhiko then showed Naruto his room, which was just a simple room with a futon laid out.

"After you get your things unpacked, have a look around the Shrine. You are going to be living here from now on, so I would like you to be familiar with your new surroundings," he said before leaving Naruto to unpack.

After unpacking his things, he ran through the forest that surrounded the Shrine, taking in every bit of his new surroundings. He was sported up on the tip-top of a tree and gazed over the horizon.

"I know I'm going to like it here!" he grinned.

He then thought of the legend his grandfather told him. "There is supposed to be a demon in a cave near the Shrine." His grin grew. "Let's go and see for ourselves."

After searching nonstop all over the place, Naruto couldn't find anything that resembled a cave. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going, and he stepped over an edge and fell five feet before landing on his head on the ground.

"Son of a bitch that hurt!" he said as he rubbed the bump on his head.

He looked to his left and, wouldn't you know it, he spotted a cave.

"Demon cave I presume?" he grinned.

~oOo~

He came across a metal gate with a rusty old lock chaining it closed. This must be the cave his grandfather mentioned. He examined the lock closely.

"I wonder if I could just rip it off."

He grabbed the lock and gave it a good yank, and to his surprise, the chains came clean off. All those years of rusting really took its toll. After prying the gates open, he advanced further into the cave. He appeared in a room with a huge stalactite in the center with a few sealing tags on it. He looked behind it and noticed a miniature version of the Shrine. He opened the small doors to reveal a sword handle.

"Hello," he grinned. He pulled on it, but it wouldn't budge. He put more of his strength until it finally pulled free. The sword's blade covered in rust. The handle o looked like it was just fine; no rust whatsoever. Naruto noticed three gem stones at the bottom, but he was too concerned about the blade.

"Wow, 700 years really did a number on this thing."

He swung the sword and slashed a nearby rock. The moment the blade hit the rock, however, it shattered. "Oh shit!" he panicked. The rock itself then split perfectly in two, the stalactite in the center of the room hit the ground, and the wall in front of him…opened?

"I don't know if that was supposed to happen, but I'll check it out anyways."

He entered the passageway and noticed that it was different from the cave's. The path was made of metal with water running through the gaps in between; flowing downhill.

"Looks like I'm going to have to be careful going dow-AAAAAHHHHHH!" The moment Naruto took a step onto the path he slipped and slid down the slope. After a few minutes he finally hit the bottom, and landed on his head.

"Ow, what is it with me and head injuries?"

He was a new room. In the center was a hole filled with the water that was flowing from the entrance of the passage. Within laid something that resembled a mummy of sorts. Naruto wasn't sure so he crept closer to get a better view. When he was close enough, the "mummy" looked more like a suit of armor.

"This is the demon that attacked from 700 years ago? Doesn't even look like there's anyone in that thing."

Naruto was unaware, but the gems on the hilt of the sword began to blow. The gems reacted with the armor causing the eyes to glow. There was a sudden flash of bright light making Naruto cover his eyes so he wouldn't be blinded. Once the glow was gone, the armor began to move. Naruto jumped back as the armor began to rise. The armor turned to face Naruto.

Naruto started backing away. He didn't know what the hell was going on. What he _did_ know was that he wanted to get out hell out, and fast. He quickly turned around and made a mad dash up the slop, out the passage entrance, out the gates, and then out the cave opening.

After running a few miles from the cave, Naruto sat under a tree trying to catch his breath. His gaze fell upon the sword hilt in his hand. "Was it really all the trouble just to see if there really was a demon in that cave?"

"Why don't you ask her yourself?"

Naruto's body tensed as he heard the voice. He slowly took his gaze from the sword to a woman now standing in front of him. She was wearing very strange clothing, she had light blue spiky hair, and her ears were slightly pointy.

Naruto's body relaxed somewhat and stared in confusion. "I'm sorry, but who are you?"

She face faulted. "You forgot who I was already? We only met just five minutes ago."

His body tensed again and his eyes widened. "You mean you're the demon from the cave?"

"That's right. The names Ryoko, and that sword you have has something of mine," she said as she held out her hand.

Naruto was going through his head to think of some way to distract her. _"I'll try anything at this point!"_

He pointed in a random direction and yelled, "What's that over there?"

Naruto mentally kicked himself for using the oldest trick in the book._ "Is this really the best I could come up with?"_

He slowly turned his head towards Ryoko; expecting her to keep staring at him. He was dumbfounded when he found her looking in the direction he was pointing.

"What, what is over there? I can't see it."

Naruto took this chance to move. He dashed in the opposite direction, and then leaped through the trees. He finally stopped when he was a good distance away.

"Whew, I think I lost her that time." He leaned back against a tree, but then his head felt something. "I don't remember trees being soft and squishy."

"You're going to have to do better than that to get rid of me."

Naruto leaped forward and whirled around to find Ryoko leaning against the tree.

"How the hell do you keep finding me?" he shouted.

"You are pretty loud. I could hear you running."

Naruto grunted. "Fine, then let's see you find me like this! Shadow Clone Jutsu!" In a huge blast of smoke, 100 Naruto Clones surrounded Ryoko.

"Let's see if you can find the real me!" they all shouted before scattering.

Ryoko smirked. "This kid's going to be fun."

~oOo~

It was nearly sun down when Naruto was sitting against another tree trying to catch his breath.

"Did I finally lose her?" he asked himself as he wiped sweat from his forehead. "I know I didn't wander too far from the Shrine, where the hell did it go?"

"I think its three miles east of here," said a voice to his left. Naruto just stopped breathing all together.

"There's no getting rid of you is there?" he moaned.

"I can play this little game of hide-and-seek all day kid," Ryoko said as she sat on a nearby boulder.

"Alright, that's it! I don't care if you're a demon or not. It looks like the only way to get rid of you is to fight you!"

Those were apparently the magic words, because the sword in his hands began to glow and a blade of light appeared on the hilt. "…Works for me."

~oOo~

Back at the Shrine, Katsuhiko took a sip of his tea and smiled. "So, the sword has reawakened. Which means, _she's_ been awoke as well."

~oOo~

Naruto held the sword at the ready. Ryoko held out her hand, a small ball of energy gathered and the moment she closed her hand it…turned into a sword as well.

"Well…shit," Naruto said dully.

Ryoko charged and brought her energy blade down on Naruto, but before Naruto could react the sword rose up and guarded Ryoko's strike. The sword pushed Ryoko back and began slashing randomly at her while pulling Naruto the whole time.

"Geez kid, what are you doing?" Ryoko asked as she parried every strike.

"It's not me; the sword has a mind of its own!" Naruto said trying to hold onto the sword.

The struggle between the two continued on endlessly. Ryoko finally managed to pry Naruto back and swing downward, but she didn't expect Naruto's blade to slice upward and decapitate her hand. Naruto stared completely shocked at what just happened. The sword's blade then reverted back to the hilt.

"Damn, another battle lost," she pouted.

"I'm sorry! That wasn't supposed to happen! I didn't have any control over the sword!" Naruto said waving his arms around frantically.

"Hmm? Oh, it's nothing really. Watch," she said. Ryoko then placed her other palm over where her right hand used to be - which Naruto was surprised that it wasn't bleeding – and when she pulled back, her hand returned as good as new. "Well, since I lost I guess I'll get out of your hair. See you kid," She said as she bowed to him and vanished into the ground.

Naruto sighed in relief as he pocketed the sword and went in the direction she said.

~oOo~

Naruto finally made it back to the Shrine. After telling his grandfather that he got lost when trying to get back; for it was now dark out; he went to his room to find an actual bed.

"I wonder when he got that."

He didn't really care as he stumbled over to the bed and face planted into the soft pillow. When he was about to get comfortable, he felt something press against his back. He jumped out of bed and noticed that there was someone else in his bed. He hesitated at first, but he then yanked the covers back. He paled as he saw Ryoko sleeping soundly. She rolled over and her right breast nearly flew out of her outfit. She opened her eyes and smiled as she saw the boy.

"Hello, Naruto."

The yelling of "SON OF A BITCH!" rang through the Shrine and the forest.

_**To be continued…**_

~oOo~

_Well, what do you think? Should the story be continued or not? You decide._

_Until then, Cya. _


End file.
